


The Talk

by Ghem



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Fenris isn't stupid he just hasn't been formally educated, Purple Hawke, Talk of Pregnancy, birds and the bees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 12:12:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17580602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghem/pseuds/Ghem
Summary: Fenris doesn't know where babies come from, Hawke teaches him.





	The Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Based on an RP i did with my friend. I don't really headcanon Fenris not knowing but I thought it was funny and wanted to write it out. Slight references to abuse/noncon in Fenris' past so you've been warned. Not graphic and only very lightly hinted at. Sorry if the formatting is off/weird, I don't write on AO3 often.

There was a moan from above her, and her back arched. Blunt nails scratched at the lyrium scarred back of the elf on top of her as she neared her peak. With a few more thrusts, pants and sweet nothings whispered between the two, it was over. Fenris rolled over, laying beside Hawke and resting his arm over his eyes as he tried to catch his breath. He was brought back to reality at Hawke cursing, while she did that a lot it confused the elf on why she was now. He worried he might have done something wrong, sex as a free man was still new to him.

"Hawke? Did I do something wrong?"   
Fenris sat up and saw Hawke sitting up as well, a laugh escaping her. It made the elf blush in confusion, he didn't want to be the subject of ridicule especially during sex.

"No, no, just...You didn't pull out. I didn't want to get on you about it right now but you need to be more careful about that."  
She was still smiling, putting Fenris' anxiety at ease but he was confused at what she wanted.

"Sorry, I know it feels uncomfortable. I can run you a bath if you'd like."

"What? Oh no it's not uncomfortable, you don't need to. I meant I don't want to get pregnant, Fenris. My lifestyle isn't really suited for a baby. I think you'd agree."

"I do, but what does that have to do with anything?" Hawke looked confused, but not as confused as the elf was. Then realization slowly took over, and she held back a laugh. As funny as she thought it was, she knew Fenris' past. It'd be cruel to laugh at that, and she had to shake all the humor out of her tone.

"Fenris, love, do you not know where babies come from?" She asked with the kindest tone she could, but she could see the blush rising in the elf's cheeks again. 

"You're trying to make fun of me." The elf states bluntly, standing up from the bed. Hawke quickly jumped up, holding her hands out.

"No, no, no! I'm serious I...I didn't know that you didn't know. Talk to me Fenris, please?" Fenris let out a sigh, the two of them sitting back down on the bed. He promised her he wouldn't run again, so he wouldn't. Especially not over something trivial.

"I had my memories wiped, you know that. I don't have any memory of being told where they come from. I just always assumed the chantry had some part in it? I used to think it was magic, but I knew non-mages had children so I knew that wasn't it-- Fasta vaas, Hawke, I don't know. I never thought about it!"

"Fenris, sex causes babies," Fenris opened his mouth but Hawke interjected before he could speak, "Only women can get pregnant. Sex between a man and a woman births a child, Fenris. Not always but...well, that's how anyways." Hawke felt awkward giving the sex talk to someone who she's had sex with more than once. 

"I see." The elf was quiet for a long moment, letting his embarrassment die down. When the humiliation was gone, curiosity was still left. "How do you get it out?"

"What? Oh through birth, Fenris. Comes out my...you know." She gestures down between her legs. Fenris' eyes looked as if they might roll out his head.

"Does that not hurt? How could you get a baby out of there?" Hawke began to laugh, shaking her head when Fenris' ears arched back.

"Yes, from what I've heard it hurts. I think these questions would be better suited for Anders, don't you think? He's delivered babies at the clinic."

"I rather give birth than talk to Anders." Hawke playfully swatted Fenris' shoulder, causing the elf to laugh as well.

It'd turned out the two would have to talk to Anders soon anyways, when in the following weeks their mornings were frequently interrupted by nausea from Hawke.


End file.
